


The Scavenger

by Njehm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Suspense, Yaoi, repost from FanFiction.net
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njehm/pseuds/Njehm
Summary: Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, Ed se retrouve ajouté à la "collection" d'un homme des plus étranges.





	1. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Tous les personnages du Fullmetal alchemist sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa ( T_T ), je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir sadique.
> 
> Pour commencer, et parce qu'entre l'animé version 1 (avec ou sans le film), l'animé version 2 (brotherhood) et le manga papier ça commence à devenir difficile de ne pas tout mixer, l'histoire s'inscrit dans la continuité (ou presque) de l'animé version 1 à cela près qu'ici Ed n'est pas passé de l'autre côté de la porte. Pas de monde parallèle donc. La porte est, pour le coup plus proche de celle du manga que de celle de l'animé. Mais bon c'est du détail pour le moment ^^.
> 
> Ed a 19 ans environs, son frère, en chair et en os en a donc 18.
> 
> Petit point chez les homonculus : pas d'hécatombe, la joyeuse équipe est au complet... pour le moment. Et on va rester sur la même théorie de l'animé version 1, avec Dante comme grand gourou.

Chapitre 1 :

**Central,**

Rarement à Central, on avait eu de jours si doux aussi tôt dans l'année et tous les habitants semblaient vouloir en profiter. Même en milieu de semaine, alors que la majorité des gens était censée travailler, les rues étaient noires de monde. Peu de voitures circulaient sur les voies pavées de la ville et c'était tant mieux car les piétons, dans leurs petites chemisettes et autres sandalettes d'été, avaient comme oublié le fait que la route était à l'origine destinée aux véhicules.

Le ciel était d'un bleu si pur que c'était à se demander si un alchimiste ne s'était pas amusé à une quelconque expérience pendant la nuit à l'aide des colorants de toutes les usines textiles de la ville avant de venir nettoyer les murs de tous les bâtiments. Après ces long mois d'hiver et ces longs mois de ciels gris, la ville rayonnait de vie. Entre sa flore qui se remettaient lentement mais vigoureusement en route dans chaque centimètre carré de terrain non pavé et sa faune qui sortait de toute part comme une fourmilière assaillie, Central n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement de vie incessant.

Pour échapper à toute cette frénésie et aussi pour, tout même, profiter un peu du beau temps, Edward avait choisi de passer son temps libre au parc. À l'ombre d'un des plus vieux et des plus grands chênes dudit parc, il regardait passer les gens d'un air absent. Bizarrement, toute cette cohue l'apaisait -du moment que personne ne venait le forcer à y participer. Il avait passé tellement d'années le nez plongé dans les livres avec son frère ou bien à courir à travers le pays pour pouvoir lui rendre son corps qu'il avait presque oublié combien c'était bon de s'arrêter parfois et de prendre le temps de vivre.

Autrefois, lorsqu'Alphonse se trouvait encore enfermé dans cette espèce de boîte de conserve de fortune, il s'était interdit ces moments de flânerie mais aujourd'hui, sa tâche accomplie, il pouvait bien se permettre de prendre un peu de bon temps. Alphonse lui-même ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu pour ça, et l'avait laissé à Central pour aller donner le bonjour à leur amie d'enfance.

Edward sourit tendrement à cette idée. Passer le bonjour hein ? Si on se saluait comme ça en pleine rue, ça finirait vite en orgie! Mais bon, il n'allait pas le blâmer, après des années passées sans rien sentir au bout de ses doigts, il avait bien le droit d'aller étreindre celle qui faisait battre ce nouveau cœur de chair et de sang.

Son sourire s'élargit.

À peine Al eut-il retrouvé son corps que cet imbécile s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans même le savoir. Un corps, quand on en dispose depuis sa naissance comme la plupart des gens, c'est pas si facile à contrôler et parfois des sentiments qu'on aurait préféré garder pour soi se peignent sur notre visage, aussi voyants que le serait un phare dans la nuit ; alors imaginez si vous veniez tout juste, comme lui, de le retrouver !

Le pauvre Alphonse. À peine avait-il échangé quelques paroles avec Winry qu'il s'était mis à bafouiller avant de s'arrêter net -sans doute surpris de cette chaleur qui lui montait au visage- et de la regarder d'un air hagard. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que la tendresse dont Winry faisait preuve envers Al se transforme en quelque chose de plus... passionnel dira-t-on.

Al avait eu honte comme jamais ce jour-là. Mais sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et ils ne seraient certainement pas aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient à présent, seul dans les environs de Resembool à faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Ça aurait été dommage de les priver de ça !

Après plus de sept années passées dans une armure, Alphonse semblait bien parti pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Et lui dans tout ça ? Lui, Edward Elric, le Fullmetal, le héros du peuple ?

Cette pensée l'assaillait depuis des mois maintenant. Et lui, quand est ce qu'il se trouvait quelqu'un ?

Pendant ces années à rechercher la Pierre, il avait prétexté ne pas avoir de temps pour de telles futilités, et dans un sens c'était vrai. Alors que son frère n'avait plus rien, pas une sensation de faim ou de sommeil et encore moins celle d'un quelconque plaisir charnel, comment pouvait-il, lui, s'offrir ce luxe ?

Mais alors que désormais, il disposait de presque trop de temps libre entre les rares missions dont il se chargeait, c'était l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait essayé pourtant, et ça n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient non plus. Alors qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller au-delà de la simple courtoisie avec ces demoiselles ?

Depuis des dizaines de rendez-vous –dont une très large majorité avait été arrangée par son petit frère lui-même ou un dénommé Breda- aucune des jeunes filles rencontrées n'avait éveillé de passion en lui. Au mieux, il s'était pris d'une tendresse sincère pour certaines, mais jamais plus. Non ces femmes étaient trop... trop délicates, trop raffinées pour lui. Il se voyait mal partager ses plus sombres secrets avec elles, justifier ces cris d'horreur la nuit, ces blessures... Elles l'auraient fui comme la peste après ça.

Non jamais il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit en leur présence, aussi belles eussent-elles été.

À vrai dire, il n'avait été ébranlé par ses sentiments qu'une seule fois. Ça lui été tombé dessus un jour, sans prévenir, le clouant littéralement sur place après lui avoir retourné l'esprit et ses entrailles et, bien sûr, parmi toutes les personnes célibataires –ou pas- à Central, il fallut que son corps choisisse CETTE personne en particulier. Quitte à avoir la poisse jusqu'au bout...

Tout avait commencé comme un jour presque banal, vraiment. Son frère et lui revenaient tout juste d'une mission à l'autre bout du pays à la recherche de la Pierre mais, mis à part une petite collection de bleus, quelques entailles dans la chair comme dans l'acier et des espoirs amoindris, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de bien probant. À leur arrivée à la gare de Central, un chauffeur les attendait sur le quai pour les conduire au QG et, après une argumentation échauffée, Alphonse était finalement parvenu à le convaincre de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ils étaient en retard de deux jours, sois disant sans raison valable et ce bâtard de Mustang exigeait un rapport sur le champ. Evidemment qu'ils étaient en retard ! Pesta Edward. C'est fou comme ça peut être coriace un homonculus quand ça veut !

Cette réunion s'annonçait houleuse au plus haut point ; non pas parce que Mustang avait très certainement l'intention de leur passer un savon, ça c'était une évidence –il n'aurait pas envoyé de voiture pour les cueillir à la sortie du train si ça n'avait pas été pas le cas- mais parce qu'il était éreinté, que ses muscles s'étiraient douloureusement à chacun de ses mouvements et que dans ces conditions, il était toujours d'une humeur de chien. Alphonse, sagement assis à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière n'avait pas besoin de véritable corps pour exprimer son appréhension, les mouvements de ses yeux seuls suffisaient à le trahir. Il allait encore devoir s'interposer entre les deux hommes s'il ne voulait pas que ça finisse mal, comme dans la plupart des cas. Surtout qu'à cette heure, Hawkeye ne serait sûrement plus là pour stopper leur querelle de deux ou trois détonations bien senties et ainsi empêcher les deux alchimistes détruire tout le complexe militaire. Face à cette angoisse évidente, Edward avait presque eu des remords.

Presque.

Une fois arrivés à destination, à leur plus grande surprise, tout le monde était encore là malgré l'heure de clôture officielle déjà dépassée d'une bonne heure. Génial. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, c'était une audience lorsqu'il se crêperait le chignon avec le colonel.

Presque entièrement caché derrière sa radio, Fuery ne les vit même pas entrer dans l'antichambre où ils travaillaient, Havoc finissait de remplir un formulaire en mâchouillant le filtre d'une cigarette éteinte, Breda, lui, attendait avec un regard presque larmoyant que la cafetière ait fini de passer le précieux breuvage et ce fut Hawkeye seulement qui remarqua leur entrée. Une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage, comme si elle, et tout le bureau les avaient attendus toute la journée, mais elle fût vite remplacée par une grimace plus inquiète.

_ « Mon dieu Edward, Alphonse, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez une mine affreuse, surtout toi Edward. Faut-il que j'appelle un médecin ?

_ Eh oui, il faut bien l'avouer, même avec deux automails, Al reste le plus dur de nous deux. »

Il frappa quelques coups sur l'armure de son frère qui, confirmant ses propos, sonna d'un son clair, et creux, évidemment.

_ « Pas la peine de déranger un médecin pour si peu. Un peu de pommade, une bonne nuit de repos et ça passera. »

Il ajouta à cela un de ses sourires enfantins qu'il utilisait toujours quand on s'inquiétait pour un rien, et qui était toujours efficace. Même avec Hawkeye.

_ « Hey boss ! Appela Havoc. Sûr d'être en condition pour affronter l'ouragan Mustang ?

_ Et comment ! Je suis un peu courbatu, OK, mais pas encore à terre. Et puis… c'est pas comme si on allait en venir aux mains »

Alphonse eût un grognement septique, suivi de près par quelques gloussements de Breda, qui ajouta :

_ « Peut-être que tu n'es pas en forme pour un combat au corps à corps, mais lui, remonté comme il est, ça pourrait le tenter.

_ Comment ça remonté ? Demanda Alphonse.

_ « Ça a été un véritable enfer aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Havoc. Un vrai tyran ! Il a même exigé qu'on reste à nos postes jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses ces portes. Merde, j'avais un rendez-vous moi ce soir ! Finit-il d'un air larmoyant.

_ On est vraiment désolés, commença Alphonse, on n'avait pas l'intention de prendre tant de temps, mais il y a eu quelques complications.

_ À en voir vos allures respectives, je veux bien vous croire, ajouta Breda. Ed tu devrais peut-être aller le voir avant qu'il ne lance les chiens à ta recherche.

_ J'y vais de ce pas. Al reste là, je ne voudrais pas que tes oreilles encore pures et innocentes entendent ce que je vais proférer contre cet abrutit. »

Avant que son frère ne proteste, il ajouta

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas s'entre-tuer. »

Sur ce, il s'introduisit dans le bureau de Mustang, comme à son habitude, sans frapper.

Mustang, au téléphone, ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard avant de commencer à prendre congé auprès de son interlocuteur. De son côté, Ed, de plus en plus sensible à sa fatigue, lorgnait avec envie le canapé mais il secoua la tête et ajusta ses appuis. La seule chose dont il rêvait à cet instant, c'était retrouver son lit au plus vite s'installer sur un des sofas aurait été comme consentir à faire durer la séance de remontrance et retarder le moment où il pourrait enfin sortir de la pièce.

Abandonnant sans regret son observation du mobilier délicieusement rembourré, il se retourna vers Mustang, préparé mentalement à recevoir un de ces regards noirs dont seul son supérieur avait le secret et qui l'énervaient d'autant plus qu'il avait dans ces moment-là toujours l'impression d'être considéré comme un gamin à qui on expliquait une énième fois qu'il ne fallait pas jouer au ballon dans la maison. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, à la place de la figure sévère à laquelle il s'attendait, Edward se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage peu familier, chargé d'une expression rarement visible chez le colonel : l'inquiétude.

En l'espace d'une seconde néanmoins, alors que son cerveau commençait tout juste à peine à s'interroger sur le pourquoi d'un tel regard, le masque de Mustang réapparut.

_ « Dans quelle galère t'es-tu encore fourré cette fois-ci Fullmetal ? Commença-t-il. Pourquoi, avec toi, une simple mission d'information ne peut-elle jamais se dérouler normalement ? Quand ça n'est pas les bâtiments que tu détruis… »

Il se pinça la base du nez en soupirant, signe de grand désespoir, puis il ajouta plus agressivement :

_ « Tu ne peux donc pas poser des questions au lieu de frapper ?

_ Eh, je n’ai rien demandé à personne ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de me bastonner avec ces brutes ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller en mission, prendre les infos et revenir ! Ça va peut-être ébranler votre ego surdimensionné mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à connaître des notions de diplomatie.

_ Oh et quelle diplomatie ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras. C'est bizarre, dans mon souvenir, un diplomate pose les questions avant de frapper ! Bon sang Ed, pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans ce genre de situations ?

_ Mais bordel, puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien initié, j'ai seulement essayé de rentrer en un seul morceau ! Vous êtes sourd ou tout simplement stupide ? »

Là, il était arrivé à un stade où il était bien trop fatigué et agacé pour prendre Mustang dans le sens du poil et lui expliquer gentiment son problème d'homonculus. Il allait simplement l'envoyer se faire mettre et claquer la porte. Point final.

_ « Et puis foutez-moi la paix ! Gronda-t-il. Allez donc vous taper un de vos rencards pour vous calmer les nerfs et laissez-moi gérer mes recherches en paix ! »

Mustang lui aussi devait être à un stade de fatigue avancé, car les barrières de son self-control cédèrent d'un coup et au lieu de lui rétorquer une bonne phrase bien cinglante il traversa la pièce d'un pas furieux et, dans son élan, vint saisir fermement le jeune alchimiste par la mâchoire, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ « Je te laisserai faire tes recherches tranquille quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un gamin irresponsable ! »

Mustang le tenait d'une poigne de fer, et malgré ses efforts pour afficher une expression de haine profonde, Ed n'obtint de son visage qu'une grimace d'inconfort. Envy l'avait bien battu cette fois-ci et, s'il avait miraculeusement évité de se casser une patte, les coupures et les bleus étaient nombreux.

Alors que ses yeux s'étaient à moitié fermés sous la douleur, la pression exercée sur sa mâchoire diminua, gardant juste assez d'intensité pour lui relever la tête mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il pouvait s'en aller à tout moment et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait dû faire immédiatement mais le regard grave de son supérieur l'avait comme cloué sur place, les bras à moitié relevés pour se défendre et sa colère et sa raison toutes deux brisées en mille morceaux à ses pieds. La confusion s'empara peu à peu de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu son supérieur ainsi : si fébrile, si ouvert... Si humain.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, s'observant attentivement sans prononcer un mot ni faire un geste et ce fut finalement Mustang qui détacha de son regard de celui d'Edward pour l'étudier plus en détail –sans doute pour faire le compte de ses blessures. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il se laissait observer presque docilement, que le jeune alchimiste prit conscience de leur extrême proximité : il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus de vingt centimètres entre leurs pieds respectifs, Mustang le toisait de tout sa hauteur et il pouvait même sentir la chaleur de ce dernier irradier tout son corps tant leur torses étaient proches.

Bordel, c'était pas bon ça ! Il avait tout prévu, de l'engueulade classique au carnage alchimique en passant par le tout aussi classique échange acerbe et distant. Tout ! Il avait tout prévu sauf ça : cet air qui se faisait de plus en plus dur à respirer, de plus en plus pesant à mesure que les secondes passaient, ce regard qui le clouait sur place, cette main sur sa mâchoire qui lui brûlait la peau. Et merde, il semblait même avoir oublié comment ses cordes vocales étaient censées fonctionner !

Après une poignée de secondes d'observation appliquée, Mustang le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux, l'air un peu plus triste cette fois et, décalant sa main de quelques centimètres le long de sa mâchoire, il alla effleurer du bout du doigt le bord d'une entaille. Edward frissonna presque. Ça faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas touché aussi délicatement et il en avait presque perdu l'habitude. À cet instant, sous la chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, la tentation de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier cette caresse qui n'en était pas une le fit pratiquement céder mais son cerveau tint bon. Les yeux grands ouverts, vifs et oscillants continuellement de gauche à droite, il chercha désespérément une explication plausible dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il était censé envoyer paître.

D'un mouvement presque anxieux Mustang s'humecta les lèvres et Ed se surprit lui-même à suivre ce mouvement avec un peu trop d'attention. En un éclair, il replongea dans ces yeux d'un noir plus profond encore, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Toujours dans un spasme, il sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole. Enfin, parole est un bien grand mot ; il avait tout juste réussi à émettre un hoquet étranglé avant de pouvoir bouger pour remettre une distance respectable entre lui et ce monstre qui lui avait mis le cerveau à l'envers.

En une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il peinait, lui, à remettre une expression calme sur son visage, le masque de colonel était de nouveau en place. Et après un éclaircissement de voix professionnel il finit par remercier Edward.

_ « Il est tard, et tu tiens à peine debout. Je veux un rapport détaillé, demain sur mon bureau, compris ? D'ici là, essaie de te reposer. »

N'ayant toujours aucun contrôle certain sur ses cordes vocales, il se contenta simplement d'un hochement de tête et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain se déroula le plus normalement possible. Si le colonel avait remarqué quelques choses louches dans ses expressions de la vieille il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, laissant Edward plus confus encore. Qu'est-ce que tout cela était censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de ces sentiments qui venaient l'importuner de plus en plus souvent, et qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressant au fil des mois ?

Bon sang il ne pouvait même plus passer de nuit tranquille ! Plusieurs fois par semaine, il se réveillait ruisselant de sueur, le souffle laborieux et le sexe tellement gorgé de sang que ça en était douloureux. Généralement, si la chambre était calme, sans le moindre cliquetis de son armure de frère, il abrégeait ses souffrances de quelques rapides coups de poignets. Mais ça devenait vraiment gênant, avec Alphonse dans les parages... sans doute témoin, sinon de la fin éveillée de ses rêves, de tout la partie inconsciente durant laquelle il devait certainement murmurer sensuellement le nom de son supérieur.

Aaah ! Foutu Mustang ! Comme si la vie réelle ne suffisait pas, il fallait forcément qu'il vienne l'embarrasser jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa vie privée ! Jusque dans ses fantasmes quoi !

Après des semaines passées à pester contre son supérieur alors que celui-ci continuait de lui retourner l'estomac à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Edward commença à réfléchir sérieusement au problème. Dépassé le stade de refus catégorique d'admettre l'évidence qu'il y avait bien quelque chose avec Mustang et en regardant plus loin dans leur relation, il chercha de toutes ses forces à trouver une explication à ces sentiments mais la réponse restait encore à trouver. Bien sûr le colonel était bel homme, mais de là à le faire passer de l'autre bord ?

C'est une soirée arrosée bien plus tard qui vint répondre à sa question.

Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, et pour fêter son corps retrouvé ainsi que son entrée à l'université comme des centaines d'anonymes, Alphonse avait organisé une petite fête dans un bar étudiant pas très loin du campus. Ses nouveaux amis avaient été très nombreux –ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris connaissant les facilités de son petit frère pour créer des liens avec les autres- et il s'était mêlé à la foule pour célébrer avec joie leurs derniers accomplissements. Finies les courses à travers le pays, finis les combats contre les homonculus, finie la vie qu'ils avaient menée jusque-là, c'était l'heure de tourner la page et de commencer une vie normale.

Seulement, dans leur nouveau départ, Alphonse partait avec un avantage de taille. Son corps fraichement retrouvé était comme des milliers de portes s'ouvrant sur l'inconnu, des milliers de portes ouvertes sur un tapis rouge vers l'avenir qu'il allait s'empresser de tester une par une alors que lui, le phénomène aux automails, se retrouvait en bout de rampe, sans véritable envie de plonger dans la masse sombre et indéfinie au-dessous de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ?

En même temps que cette question faisait sa petite place à l'intérieur de sa tête, les verres passèrent entre ses mains sans qu'il ne prête attention au compte. Pour tous les invités de la fête qui ne le connaissaient pas, sa descente plutôt impressionnante n'était qu'une façon d'arroser l'évènement à sa manière mais, malgré sa vision qui se brouillait, il ne manqua pas le regard dur que sa mécanicienne ne cessa de lui envoyer à partir d'un certain nombre de verre. L'ignorer n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus judicieuse à faire mais le brouillard alcoolisé dans lequel trempait son cerveau lui fit quand même opter pour cette solution. Et de toute façon, son sac à main était bien trop petit pour contenir de clé à molette, alors…

L'alcool lui avait fait perdre tout remord concernant ses proches mais La vérité était que, malgré les verres qu'il avait mis à contribution pour faire taire ses doutes et ses interrogations concernant son futur, toutes ces effusions de joie ne faisaient que les amplifier et à part quitter le bar, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de continuer à boire. Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit, malgré son manque de résistance à l'alcool. Deux membres en moins à irriguer, ça lui faisait pas mal de sang en moins pour diluer ses boissons et bien vite, les images se brouillèrent et il perdit totalement la notion du temps –ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le lendemain matin, dès son réveil, une migraine abominable lui fit immédiatement plonger la tête dans l'oreiller dans un grognement de bête à l'agonie et il se maudit de ne pas avoir quitté le bar plus tôt. Sur le coup, la tête écrasée contre l'oreiller, il aurait pu tuer pour mettre la main sur une cargaison de cachets contre ce mal qui lui vrillait la tête mais du mouvement dans son dos le figea sur place. Un bras se glissa lascivement sur son bas ventre et c'est par miracle qu'il se retint de hurler lorsqu'un corps ferme se colla ensuite contre son dos avec un grognement satisfait –satisfait et horriblement masculin.

Son partenaire, un peu plus vieux que lui, devait également avoir bien bu la veille car, une fois la stupeur passée et le risque d'arrêt cardiaque éloigné, Edward arriva à se dégager de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Ramassant ses affaires à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la sortie de l'appartement, Ed força à garder son esprit vide de tout sujet sensible mais chaque mouvement l'amenait inévitablement à s'imaginer ce qui s'était passé la veille pour avoir mal à tel ou tel endroit – surtout à _tel_ endroit. Une petite voix cynique lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer, alors qu'il ramassait ses chaussures dans le salon, qu'au moins, il était fixé sur son orientation sexuelle. Pour sûr, une femme pouvait difficilement lui faire ça…

De retour à l'appartement qu'il partageait encore avec son frère et Winry, vers quatorze heures, il essaya bien de leur faire avaler un mensonge perfectionné pendant le trajet mais les deux tourtereaux ne crurent pas une seconde qu'il avait été dormir dans les dortoirs du QG pour leur laisser l'appartement cette nuit.

_ « Si tu as été dormir chez quelqu'un, tu peux le dire tout de suite, le rassura Alphonse, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre ta vie. »

La bouche ouverte et les joues s'échauffant déjà, Ed observa le visage de son frère prendre une expression plus sévère.

_ « Tu te rappelles au moins de comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Évidemment ! »

Évidemment qu'il avait regardé le nom sur la sonnette avant de partir ! Il était peut-être à côté de ses pompes mais une partie de son cerveau marchait encore !

_ « Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que j'irais coucher avec une illustre inconnue comme ça ?

_ Ma foi… tu étais plutôt éméché hier quand on t'a laissé au bar, justifia Winry, alors on a bien le droit de se poser la question.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Edward.

_ Alors tu vas la revoir ? »

A-ah…

_ « Elle… heu, m'a clairement fait comprendre que ses rencontres de soirées se limitaient toujours… à des rencontres de soirées. Donc non, conclut-il avec une grimace, je ne pense pas la revoir un jour.

_ Mais c'est que tu paraitrais presque déçu ! Le charia Winry. Moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à freiner des deux pieds lorsqu'il s'agit de s'engager dans une relation, je me trompais. »

Une moue boudeuse et des excuses peu enthousiastes furent ses seuls arguments qu'il fit l'effort de mettre en œuvre pour répondre à sa future belle-sœur avant de filer sous la douche afin de se débarrasser des vestiges de sa soirée. Après tout, si elle voulait croire qu'il était contrarié à cause d'une histoire de cœur, c'était peut-être mieux que d'apprendre la vérité et ça n'était certainement pas avec une gueule de bois horrible qu'il avait envie de mettre le sujet sur la table. Il avait déjà assez de mal à en débattre avec lui-même, alors aller compliquer le débat en y ajoutant des participants…

Un grand fracas à quelques mètres de là lui fit si subitement reprendre pied avec la réalité qu'il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Un gamin à vélo passa en trombe devant lui et il le suivit du regard avant que des pleurs ne viennent entièrement couvrir le murmure continu de la foule. A une dizaine de mètre de là, une gamine d'à peine quatre ans était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au-dessus de ce qui avait dû être sa poupée et, à côté d'elle, sa mère tentait en vain de la consoler –et de la faire taire par la même occasion.

Chassant d'un geste de la tête son humeur morose, il se leva d'un geste souple pour aller accomplir sa B.A. de la journée. Ses problèmes personnels avaient beau être insolvables pour le moment, ceux des autres ne l’étaient pas. Il s'accroupir auprès de la petite.

_ « Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il à la mère par-dessus les pleurs.

_ A moins de remonter dans le temps et d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce garçon, je ne pense pas que vous arriviez à la consoler. » Elle lâcha un soupir désespéré. « Dire qu'elle venait seulement de se remettre de la mort du hamster... Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

_ Je peux peut-être arranger ça. Vous permettez ? »

La mère acquiesça, un brin septique derrière sa curiosité évidente.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait arranger tout ça, le "peut-être" ne servait ici qu'à le mettre en scène. Après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui considéraient l'alchimie comme de la magie, alors pourquoi pas s'imaginer magicien ? C'était bien ce qu'il allait être pour cette petite, qui à son âge ne ferait sans doute même pas le lien avec l'alchimie –si elle en connaissait le terme déjà...

Et Edward le Magnifique entra effectivement en scène. Après un claquement de main un brin théâtral, il apposa ses mains sur les fragments de la poupée et en un éclair d'alchimie, elle était comme neuve. Une fois la lumière dispersée, la fillette se frotta les yeux avant de lâcher un "whouuuua ! Trop fort !" des plus spontanés.

_ « Merci jeune homme ! C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Zoey, Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

_ Merciiiii ! S'écria-t-elle allant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec sa poupée toute neuve.

_ Y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu’il se redressait. Après avoir jeté un bref regard à sa poche droite, le sourire de la mère s'estompa.

_ « Alchimiste d'état à votre âge ? Ça n'est pas un peu jeune pour devenir une arme humaine ? »

Ah oui forcément, il s'y attendait à celle-là : l'éternel cliché des alchimistes d'états.

_ « Je suis uniquement devenu alchimiste d'état pour avoir accès à la librairie, c'était le seul moyen de trouver ce que je cherchais.

_ Mais de là à s'engager dans l'armée ! s’exclama la jeune femme. S'ils vous avaient envoyé au combat ?

_ Mon officier supérieur et moi avons une sorte d'accord à ce sujet je l'aide à lui dégoter sa promotion et il veille à ce que le haut gratin de l'armée me fiche la paix sur ce sujet.

_ Un homme bien cet officier.

_ C’est ce que disent toutes les femmes, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

C'est vrai que Mustang pouvait être un chic type… Il secoua la tête vigoureusement avant de reprendre la parole.

_ « Et puis vous savez, ajouta Edward, si les bureaucrates, bien confortablement assis dans leur fauteuil pensent pouvoir me contraindre à faire la sale besogne pour eux, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Il illustra l'expression puis, ajouta, moins sérieusement cette fois

_ « Mais vous savez, toute cette histoire d'arme humaine, c'était bon en temps de guerre, maintenant la majorité des alchimistes d'état passent leur journée à flemmarder derrière un bureau... au mieux.

_ J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, répondit-elle.

_ Revenez demain et je vous ramène une photo de mon supérieur en train de baver sur son bureau dans son sommeil ! »

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi quelques minutes encore, pendant que la petite Zoey enterrait les jambes de sa poupée dans le sol encore un peu humide. Et puis soudain, il se rappela l'heure.

_ « Mince ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon frère et sa future fiancée à la gare ! S’exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre. Arf, ça va être juste !

_ Filez vite alors. À demain !

_ Au revoir ! »

Et en une détente, il était parti.

Oh… Al allait le tuer s'il arrivait en retard... et si Winry avait une clé anglaise sous la main, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.


	2. The Hunter

Chapitre 2 :

**Central.**

Il y avait des jours, quand la chasse était mauvaise, où il regrettait d'avoir accepté ce job. Et ce jour-là en faisait partie. Rentrer bredouille plusieurs semaines de suite était mal perçu, il le savait bien. Heureusement pour lui, son maître semblait toujours se satisfaire de sa dernière prise, aussi avait-il encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir de vrais ennuis. Cette personne n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'employés inutiles et même s'il travaillait sous ses ordres depuis quelques années maintenant, son ancienneté n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu disparaître discrètement, se trouver un emploi en ville, ou dans les environs ; après tout il était assez cultivé et possédait pas mal de talents, techniquement, ça n'aurait pas été bien difficile de trouver un nouveau gagne-pain. Seulement malgré sa bonhommie, ses manières de gentilhomme, il portait sur son visage les marques indiscutables de ses origines : une peau halée, une mâchoire forte que même sa barbe ne pouvait pas totalement dissimuler, des yeux vert clairs et des cheveux d'un brun cendré qui criaient haut et fort : Étranger.

Il n'était pas d'Ishbal, mais d'Urhobo, un pays anciennement voisin d'Aerugo, avant que ce dernier ne l'engloutisse sous prétexte qu'un si petit pays ne pouvait être aussi riche, à moins de trafiquer quelques affaires louches. Profitant de sa petite taille et de son absence d'armée, Aerugo n'en avait qu'une bouchée, il y a des siècles de cela.

Tous les habitants d'Urhobo, révoltés par la conduite de leurs ex-voisins, s'étaient alors dispersés dans plusieurs autres pays alentours malgré la résistance des populations locales. De tout côté, on les traitait de parasites, qui venaient pomper ce dont ils avaient besoin, suçant leurs richesses jusqu'à la moelle, avant de s'en aller.

Faire partie de cette ethnie, ça n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait se vanter, surtout dans tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'argent. Les rares personnes pour qui il avait travaillé, une fois qu'ils eurent découvert ses origines, l'avaient mis à la porte sans autre cérémonie. Ils s'étaient refermés comme des huîtres, s'agrippant à leurs économies comme s'il avait l'intention de leur voler. N'ayant pourtant jamais été doué en finance, toute cette méfiance le laissait perplexe, parfois le révoltait : parce que ses ancêtres avaient vécu dans un pays étrangement prospère, ça faisait de lui un voleur ?

C'était ridicule, mais, si justement on prenait connaissance de ses origines, c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'on irait le livrer à quiconque le chercherait, son employeur par exemple... Alors, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour éviter de se retrouver dans de sales draps – et pour tout simplement rester en un seul morceau – il s'employait assidûment depuis plusieurs jours déjà à trouver la perle rare qui lui offrirait quelques semaines de tranquillité avant d'avoir à repartir à la chasse. Mais après une semaine infructueuse, il était contraint d'être un peu moins regardant sur la qualité de son gibier.

Il laissa échapper un grognement amer. Lui qui d'ordinaire chassait la perle rare en était réduit à jeter son dévolu sur de simples... curiosités. Eh ! Même une femme à barbe lui aurait convenu !

"Pitoyable." Murmura-t-il à cette pensée alors qu'il quittait une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre une artère principale, noire de monde. Là au moins, statistiquement, il avait plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. En plus de ça, la journée était radieuse et tout le monde semblait être de sortie.

Parfait.

D'un pas mesuré, il navigua à travers la foule une bonne dizaine de minutes, scrutant chaque mouvement, chaque visage qui passait, dans l'espoir de trouver son ticket gagnant, jusqu'à atteindre le parc. C'était souvent sa dernière destination. Après toute une journée passée à ratisser les rues de Central, il aimait se poser là et observer. Régulièrement il changeait de banc, couvrant ainsi la plus large zone possible. Parfois, il se tuait à la tâche pendant toute la journée, et c'était finalement en fin d'après-midi que sa proie venait à lui, se jetant inconsciemment dans la gueule du loup.

Bah, s'il ne trouvait rien après ça, il écumerait les bars et autres tavernes une fois la nuit tombée. A l'abri du jour, et avec généralement une d'alcoolémie à faire pâlir une bouteille de vodka artisanale, les gens se sentaient souvent plus enclin à se dévoiler. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu et aller les cueillir ensuite à la fermeture de l'établissement. C'était une méthode très efficace qui lui avait permis de ramener de beaux spécimens au manoir : une danseuse d'un talent remarquable, une chanteuse à la voix cristalline et dont le rire aurait fait fondre le plus insensible des monstres, un grand idéaliste qui s'exprimait avec tant de passion et tant d'éloquence qu'il laissait toujours son interlocuteur abasourdi, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit... et tant d'autres encore.

Habituellement il poursuivait les esprits vifs, brillants et non pas les physiques remarquables – de quelque manière que ce soit – comme il le faisait en cet après-midi. Les esprits brillants étaient les plus durs à dénicher, non pas parce que difficilement reconnaissables, mais à cause de leur rareté.

Avec son expérience, il arrivait heureusement à les reconnaître rapidement, les signes physiques étaient subtils, mais multiples ; au pire, il lui avait fallu aborder la personne pour effacer ses doutes, mais jamais plus. Cette efficacité d'action était nécessaire s'il voulait survivre à la concurrence : ses deux collègues. Avec trois chasseurs à Central, leur maître était ainsi assuré qu'ils faisaient leur travail au mieux. Oui, bizarrement, rester en vie était une sacrément bonne motivation !

Alors qu'il traversait le parc pour rejoindre un autre point d'observation, une masse blonde attira son attention.

Là, adossé lascivement contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne, un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans fixait d'un air absent un point dans le vide, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. En à peine quelques secondes, chaque détail de son apparence avait été passé en revue et dès lors, il n'avait plus qu'une seule certitude : il tenait sa proie. Ne restait plus qu'à reproduire son éternel modus operandi et il pourrait rentrer au manoir triomphant. Enfin !

Alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, une gamine pas très loin de sa future prise se mit à brailler à pleins poumons, tirant les deux hommes de leurs pensées respectives. Et tandis que lui restait à distance en éternel observateur, le blondinet se rapprocha de la petite d'une démarche féline avant de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Un peu petit pour son âge, remarqua-t-il au passage, mais plutôt beau garçon ; il allait avoir la paix pour un bon moment s'il rentrait avec.

Un objet brillant dans la poche du gamin attira son attention, une chaînette en argent. Même s'il n'était pas d'Amestris, il savait reconnaître le symbole des alchimistes d'Etat lorsqu'il le voyait. Une question le frappa alors.

Comment un gamin de son âge pouvait bien être alchimiste d'État ? Le diplôme n'était pas commode à passer et il avait vu de très bons alchimistes s'y casser les dents. Alors comment ? Et comment, poursuivit-il après que la lueur de la transmutation se fût estompée, comment ce gamin pouvait-il transmuter sans utiliser de cercle ? Ses gants étaient bien blancs et dépourvus de toute inscription, il avait vérifié.

Un sourire pervers se dessina vite sur ses lèvres, il était fort intrigué, et c'était rare qu'il le soit. En temps normal, il était agréablement surpris par une qualité qu'il n'avait pas décelée en premier lieu. Mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Ça, se conforta-t-il, ça allait être la plus belle prise de sa carrière.

Il continua d'arpenter le chemin, s'approchant inexorablement de son dû, quand soudain, alors qu'il était assez proche pour capter quelques bribes de la conversation en cours entre lui et la mère de la gamine, il entendit un "Filez vite alors, à demain !". Et cet imbécile s'éloigna en quelques foulées souples.

Ah non ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il n'allait tout de même pas le perdre comme ça! Non!

"Merdemerdemerdemerde" jurait-il alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. Évidement il ne pouvait pas se mettre à courir juste derrière lui, pas tout de suite du moins ; pour le moment il devait éviter d'éveiller le moindre soupçon et être, aux yeux de tous, un homme "juste" un peu pressé. À la sortie du parc néanmoins il se décida à trottiner pour rattraper son retard ; le gamin avait de petites jambes, mais malheureusement pour ses affaires, il savait en faire bon usage et s'éloignait toujours plus de lui.

A l'angle d'une rue il le perdit de vue, et profitant de cette fenêtre de temps durant laquelle sa proie ne pouvait pas le voir non plus, il se lança dans un sprint. Lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau sa tête blonde préférée, il était déjà nettement moins loin, à 10 mètres tout au plus. Et à nouveau, profitant de l'angle d'une rue, il accéléra. Tout se passait plutôt bien, il le gardait toujours à l'œil, et même s'il devait attendre toute la nuit pour avoir l'occasion de le capturer, il le ferait. Seulement voilà, comme dans la plupart de ses traques, l'imprévisible arriva.

Toujours lancé à pleine vitesse et ayant tout juste dépassé l'angle du bâtiment, il heurta de plein fouet un passant arrêté là qui discutait avec un marchand. Emporté par son élan, il finit étalé au sol. Enfin pas tout à fait _sur_ le sol.

_ « Vous pouvez pas faire un peu attention quand vous courez comme ça ? Et relevez-vous ! Vous m'étouffez ! »

Un bref regard vers ledit passant, coincé en dessous lui arracha un sourire en coin malgré lui. Comme il se le félicitait plus tôt : il gardait toujours un œil sur sa proie.

_ « Ça vous amuse ?

_Non, non évidemment, lui assura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever. Je craignais de t'avoir assommé ou même pire, mais tu m'as l'air d'être entier... Ça va aller tout de même ?

_ Mmpf, bougonna le blondinet en se débarrassant de la poussière qui recouvrait ses vêtements. Ouais. »

Et lorsque le garçon face à lui fut de nouveau redressé, il se décida à agir, presque fébrile d'être si proche du but. Posant une main paternelle sur son épaule gauche, il insista.

_ « Tu es sûr petit ?

_ QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME AVEC DES GIROFARDS PLEIN PARTOUT ON ARRIVERAIT ENCORE A LUI RENTRER DEDANS ? »

Ah! pensa-t-il, susceptible le gamin. Parfait, avec cet accès de colère, le sang allait circuler plus vite, remonter vers le cerveau en rien de temps et alors le produit qu'il venait de lui inoculer le foudroierait d'ici peu. Et en effet, à peine eût-il terminé sa phrase que déjà il vacillait en se tenant l'épaule et en le regardant d'un air mauvais. D'habitude peu de gens s'apercevaient de la traîtrise, la seringue était de petite taille et l'aiguille assez courte -de manière à pouvoir la cacher au niveau de son poignet- mais le gamin était perspicace semblait-il.

Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu le dénoncer -ou même de l'insulter-, ce dernier était à terre, inconscient.

_ « Mon Dieu ! Ed ! S'exclama le marchant avant de se précipiter sur le garçon. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

_ J'ai sans doute dû le bousculer plus fort qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Laissez, dit-il l'air faussement paniqué, je vais m'en charger, un ami à moi, un médecin, habite quelques rues plus bas. Je vais l'y emmener.

_ Je vous y accompagne.

_ Non ! L’implora-t-il presque, toujours faussement affolé. Vous avez une boutique à faire tourner, ne vous dérangez donc pas. Tout est de ma faute. Je vais m'en charger.

_ Bien... Dites-lui de revenir me voir quand il se sentira mieux.

_ Comptez sur moi. »

Il lui afficha encore un sourire désolé puis s'en alla, sa prise serrée contre lui, inconsciente et, il nota, étrangement lourde. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus, bien trop heureux pour s'arrêter à un détail pareil. Enfin, il l'avait trouvé

_Enfin._

 


	3. Blackout

**Chapitre 3 :**

Un brusque soulèvement du sol sur lequel il était étalé lui fit violemment reprendre pied avec la réalité qu'il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même pas avoir quittée. Soulevée par une nouvelle secousse, sa tête retomba lourdement sur le plancher et il laissa alors échapper un grognement sourd -c'est tout ce que ses cordes vocales lui permirent sur le moment. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Et ça n'étaient pas les bruits continus de roulement et de grincement de tôle qui allaient arranger ça.

Plus loin derrière lui, le moteur s'étouffa un instant avant de reprendre sa course normale. Il avait déjà voyagé à l'arrière de vieux tacots à deux doigts de se disloquer en route, mais celui là, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, remportait la palme d'or des tas de ferraille bons à envoyer à la casse. Péniblement, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, mais sa vision ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant : un vieux sac de toile brute lui recouvrait la tête toute entière. Il remarqua également, en voulant s'installer plus 'confortablement', qu'on lui avait également lié pieds et poings.

Tentant de s'extirper de ses liens pour flanquer une bonne raclée à la première personne qu'il croiserait, il se contorsionna un instant, mais cessa vite face à leur solidité. La corde, en plus de lui mordre méchamment les poignets, lui retenait fermement les bras dans le dos, serrant ses avant-bras l'un contre l'autre, la main droite au niveau du coude gauche et vice-versa. Quiconque l'avait enlevé connaissait ses talents d'alchimiste et avait agis en conséquence. Et des plus efficacement : il arrivait à peine à bouger les doigts !

_ « Merde ! Siffla-t-il alors qu'il essaya de se rassembler sur le sol.

_ Ah, tu te réveilles enfin... »

Cette voix... Cette voix monocorde, dénuée de passion ; il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part... Un homme dans la quarantaine, brun, barbu, les épaules voutées ; celui-là même qui l'avait renversé un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne... Ah oui! Les fragments de sa mémoire s'organisaient enfin un peu plus clairement. Ça lui revenait maintenant, cet enfoiré lui avait injecté quelque chose à son insu, un sédatif de toute évidence, et une fois inconscient il en avait ensuite profité pour le ligoter. C'était lâche! Même un homonculus ne se serait pas abaissé à une telle ruse, et c'est peu dire!

_ « C'est vrai que la dose était à la base prévue pour un adulte de taille moyenne... avec ta taille de crevette atrophiée et tes deux membres en moins tu as réagi plus violemment au produit, c'est pour ça que tu te sens vaseux en ce moment. »

Ed ne cilla pas, trop sur la défensive pour se lancer dans une de ses colères noires durant laquelle il l'insulterait de tous les noms pour avoir sous entendu qu'il était plus petit que la normale. Il attendit sagement que cet enfoiré reprenne son monologue. Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à glaner quelques informations sur la situation merdique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ « Ah ! laissa échapper l'homme, clairement amusé par son mutisme et son absence de réaction. Tu sais quand il faut être sage... Bien, conclut-il l'air pensif. Très bien... »

Le silence s'installa alors, lourd de toutes ces questions qu'il n'osait poser, écrasé sous leur poids. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Pourquoi lui ? Il eut une grimace sous le sac. Après tout, Mustang lui avait bien dit que s'il se retrouvait dans de telles situations, c'est qu'il devait bien y être pour quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être toujours par manque de chance qu'il tombait dans de sales draps. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, juré, il n'avait rien fait pour en arriver là !

_ « Riley, arrête de rêvasser sur ta prise et prépare-toi. On est presque arrivés. »

Cette nouvelle voix le fit sursauter. Elle était plus grave, rendue rauque par l'âge -et sans doute aussi par le tabac- et provenait d'un peu plus loin dans l'habitacle ; le chauffeur sans nul doute.

L'homme qui l'avait drogué, Riley donc, lui saisit la veste au niveau de l'épaule et le redressa en position assise, sans délicatesse. La tête lui tourna un instant ; les vestiges du sédatif dans son organisme et ces mouvements brusques n'arrangeaient rien à la nausée qu'il éprouvait. Pendant qu'il résistait vaillamment à cette envie pressante de décorer le sac de son vomi, Riley vérifiait une dernière fois les cordes, par précaution. Puis, une fois ceci fait, il pressa un objet contre sa tempe qui, même à travers le sac de toile, restait facilement identifiable.

Une arme à feu.

_ « Juste pour qu'il ne te vienne pas d'idée stupide. » lui souffla l'homme.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa, et après à peine quelques secondes, ce qu'il supposa être la porte arrière s'ouvrit avec un grincement effroyable. La lumière qui lui parvint, malgré la toile épaisse qui lui recouvrait la tête, était encore intense ce qui le rassura un peu. Au moins il faisait jour, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas roulé bien longtemps et que Central n'était pas trop loin derrière. Ça limiterait donc la zone d'investigation lorsqu'on se mettrait à sa recherche et ainsi on le retrouverait plus rapidement.

Parce qu'on allait le retrouver, n'est-ce pas?

Riley le tira de ses pensées en pressant un peu plus le canon contre sa tempe, le faisant vaciller.

_ « Mon collègue va te détacher les chevilles... parce qu'il faut bien que tu puisse marcher... Au moindre mouvement déplacé, à la moindre jambe qui se lève un peu trop, sois certain que je n'hésiterais pas à venir loger une balle juste ici. »

La pression au niveau de sa tempe se fit encore plus grande, lui faisant comprendre rapidement de quel 'ici' il voulait parler, puis il poursuivit ses mises en gardes.

_ « Je sais très bien que vous autres alchimistes n'avez besoin que de quelques secondes pour agir lors des transferts ; mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer après ces secondes, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

On lui détacha les pieds, et docilement, même s'il enrageait intérieurement, il se laissa guider hors du véhicule. Il était peut être téméraire, mais pas jusqu'au point d'être suicidaire. L'arme, maintenant entre ses deux omoplates, le lui rappelait efficacement.

_ « Arrête-toi là, lui ordonna Riley en le freinant par l'arrière du col. Quinn! Va me chercher les menottes pour alchimistes avant que le sédatif ne fasse plus d'effet. Autant en profiter tant qu'il est doux comme un agneau.

_ Je vous emmerde, rétorqua Edward. Je vous emmerde tellement »

Il avait voulu son ton acerbe mais il n'en tira qu'une plainte enrouée. C'était vraiment ridicule ! Son cerveau avait beau envoyer des ordres, son corps entier y restait sourd. Pire encore, chaque muscle, chaque organe semblait vouloir prendre son indépendance. Son estomac d'ailleurs, était bien parti pour y arriver ; d'un instant à l'autre il allait vraisemblablement renvoyer tout ce qu'il contenait, célébrant ainsi sa victoire. Même s'il savait cela tout à fait inutile dans cette situation, Ed serra la mâchoire aussi fort que possible ; parce que s'il rendait maintenant, ça allait vraiment être... pénible.

L'autre homme revint quelques instants plus tard et s'affaira aussitôt à lui poser ses menottes 'spéciales'. Derrière lui, Riley retira la sécurité, en un clic significatif. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair comme mise en garde... Pendant ce temps, on lui retira la corde pour la remplacer presque aussitôt par quelque chose de plus froid. Il était tellement peu conscient qu'il le sentit à peine, de même qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'on lui avait ramenés les mains au devant.

Malgré son état second et les menaces de Riley, il tenta tout de même de profiter du fait que ses bras ne se trouvaient plus attachés dans son dos pour initialiser une transmutation. En vain. Ses poignets étaient, par il ne savait quel miracle, maintenus fermement à une distance fixe l'un de l'autre. Et plus il forçait, plus le sang semblait avoir du mal à remonter jusque son cerveau. C'était comme si les cinq litres que contenait son corps -plutôt quatre en l'occurrence, avec ses deux membres en moins- s'étaient tout à coup concentrés partout, sauf dans sa boîte crânienne.

Difficilement, il tenta de garder son équilibre encore quelques minutes, mais son estomac en décida autrement. Dans un spasme violent, il se contracta, et Ed eut juste le temps d'arracher le sac et de le jeter à terre avant de recracher sur la pelouse l'intégralité de son déjeuner -ou du moins ce qui avait été son déjeuner avant d'être en partie digéré.

Juste derrière lui, Riley aboya des consignes dont il ne saisit pas la moitié du sens tant elles lui parurent provenir de loin et tant il était obnubilé par cette douleur qui lui retournait les entrailles et qui lui vrillait les tempes. Sous lui, ses genoux commencèrent à donner des signes de faiblesse. Il résista quelques instants, concentrant dans ses jambes le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Et puis, à bout de force, il se laissa finalement tomber, heurtant le sol comme une pierre pendant qu'autours de lui, le monde s'assombrissait jusqu'à être totalement englouti par les ténèbres.

Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø-ø-¤-ø-Ø

Lentement, son monde s'éclaircit de nouveau, et pour son plus grand malheur, devint également de plus en plus bruyant. À quelques mètres de là (ou bien était-ce des kilomètres), le léger murmure d'une conversation le maintint en éveil. À cet instant, il aurait pu retomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, bercé par cette lointaine mélopée, mais quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de son être lui hurlait de ne pas se rendormir.

Et pourtant ! C'était tellement tentant ! Ne serait-ce que pour faire taire ces douleurs ou encore ce goût ignoble qui s'accentuait au fil de son réveil. Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à cet état bienheureux durant lequel il ne ressentait rien.

Un grincement effroyable le tira immédiatement de son état semi-conscient. Même si ses idées n'étaient pas encore bien claires, ses instincts eux étaient des plus vifs ; et lorsqu'il aurait lentement tiré chaque muscle de leur léthargie l'un après l'autre, la rapide montée d'adrénaline les contracta d'un coup.

En un quart de seconde, il était accroupi sur sa paillasse, au fond de ce qui reconnu immédiatement comme étant un cachot, et dans le même réflexe, il tenta une transmutation. Une barre d'acier d'une trentaine de centimètres surmontée à chaque extrémité d'un bracelet épais, fait du même matériau veillait à ce que cela n'aboutisse pas. L'ensemble était d'un seul tenant, ce qui limitait fortement ses mouvements : ses deux mains ne se frôlaient pas, même en forçant à s'en démettre le poignet.

Il releva les yeux, abandonnant la contemplation de ses entraves, pour identifier l'origine du grincement précédent. Devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte et à contre-jour, un homme se tenait là, immobile. Malgré l'éclairage peu propice à une bonne observation, il pouvait affirmer sans risquer se tromper que s'il avait été là, Armstrong aurait été vert de jalousie.

Cet homme était tout simplement immense. Non seulement sa tête touchait presque le montant supérieur de la porte, mes ses bras également n'étaient pas bien loin des montants latéraux (si on pouvait encore appeler ça des bras...). Comme piqué par une bête, l'homme, resté immobile jusque là, s'ébranla d'un coup. Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambées à peine avant de s'arrêter toujours aussi brusquement devant Edward. Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tendit une pilule verte et jaune ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rester immobile. Nan mais... il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas, après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir jusque là, qu'il allait avaler le moindre truc dont il ignorait l'origine ? Il afficha une grimace à mi-chemin entre le mépris et l'incrédulité.

_ « Prends ça, ordonna sans douceur la montagne de muscle. Ça t'aidera à estomper les derniers effets secondaires du sédatif.

_ Comment je peux savoir que c'est pas encore une saloperie? Vous êtes pas capable d'avoir un sédatif qui ne fait qu'endormir, qu'est ce qui me dit que votre machin là est efficace? »

L'autre homme le regarda un instant, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vint brouiller les traits sévères de son visage. Finalement il ajouta.

_ « Si tu préfères garder la nausée et le mal de tête... à ta guise. Seulement tu fais ton choix maintenant. Je vais pas rester là cent-sept ans le temps que tu te décides si oui ou non tu veux de ce cachet... Verdict ? »

Edward le regarda lui, puis le cachet, puis le verre d'eau, puis une nouvelle fois le cachet, et après un soupir de résignation, il se saisit maladroitement des deux objets. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ?


End file.
